Potter In America!
by ShilohSnape
Summary: After 5th year, Harry is tired of the order running his life- so he runs away to America!
1. Chapter 1: Harry Runs Away

Potter In America!

Chap.1:Harry Runs Away

Harry Potter sat in his room waiting to leave. He had been planning this for weeks and was hoping his plan would go well.

"Soon Hedwig, We'll be out out of here." He told his owl. The clock struck midnight and Harry grabbed his trunk and owl cage and went outside. He stuck out his wand hand and within seconds the Knight Bus arrived.

"Hello traveler. My name is Gerald Gibson and I'll be your conductor this fine evening." Harry shook hand with the man and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Ryan Finnegan." He said feeling slightly guilty for lying.

"Well hello Ryan. Now where do you need to go?"

"America." Harry answered. "Preferably Nashville, Tennessee."

The man smiled. "Oh Tennessee is just lovely. You should go to the Smoky Mountains. Now to go there It will be 2 gallons." Harry dug out 2 gallons from his pocket, gave them to Gerald and sat down.

A few hours later they arrived. Harry looked around the city and grinned. He was due a vacation and it was going to be great. He only wondered how long it would take for the order to find out he was gone.

Harry walked over to the nearest hotel. It was called the Renaissance, and it was very fancy. He went to the check out desk and rung the bell on it. A woman came rushing forward.

"Hello Sir may I help you?" Harry smiled.

"Yes. I would like the biggest suite available as I will be staying here until September." The woman's face brightened.

"Well Then Sir I have just the suite for you. It is quite expensive though." Harry laughed.

"Money is not a problem." If possible, The woman's face brightened even more.

"Great then. It is on the 9th floor, room 915. Name please?"

"Ryan Finnegan" Harry took the key the woman gave him and went to his room. He opened it with the key and stared. It was a 4-room suite with a king-sized bed, a bathroom with a hot tub, a kitchen and a living room with sofa's and a flat screen TV. It was amazing. Harry flopped onto his bed and smiled to himself. This was going to be a great summer......

The next day Harry decided to go get a new wardrobe since Dudley's old clothes really were too big. He walked downtown and entered a store called Foxxy Couture. Right away a saleslady walked over to him. She helped him pick out new jeans, shirts and other items. Then he went to a barber shop. He put red highlights in his hair and got it done in spikes. He then went to the eyedoctor and got contacts. All in all he had a new look that made him look hot.

As Harry shopped downtown, his hands became full with bags and he accidentally ran into a girl who looked around his age. Harry fell to the ground dropping his bags.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said as she helped him up.

"No it was my fault." Harry said blushing. The girl laughed as she helped him pick up his bags.

"I'm Alexandria Calloway." She said smiling, "But you can call me Alex."

Harry smiled back. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Finnegan." The two of them laughed and started talking. They were soon on their way to becoming fast friends- or maybe something more.....


	2. Chapter 2: Letters from the order

Potter in America!

Chapter 2: Letters from the order

Harry Potter woke up on a bright summer morning. He yawned and sat up wondering what the day would have in store for him. He didn't have to wait long as Hedwig flew thru the window of his hotel suite carrying many letters including a few howlers.

Harry groaned. _I guess the order knows I'm missing.... _He thought. He decided to just get it over with so he opened the first howler.

**Harry James Potter!** The first howler screamed in the voice of Molly Weasley; **How DARE you leave the safety of your aunt and uncle's! Just WHAT were you thinking?! You could be found by death eaters and KILLED! Harry, Sirius wouldn't want this! **The last part came out pleadingly. **Please Harry, I implore you. Come back to Surrey! We'll have you at Headquarters soon enough. **

Harry winced. He really hated howlers..... sighing he opened the next. It was from Remus.

**Harry James Potter! Really WHAT has come over you? I expected better from you Harry! You have the entire order in an uproar looking for you, Ron and Hermione are worried sick! We ALL are! Harry, if you're feeling bad about Sirius, we'll help you get through it! Please Harry! Just come back to Surrey.**

Harry frowned. He hadn't ASKED the entire order to come looking for him..... but of course Dumbledore couldn't have his prophecy child missing, could he? Harry looked at the last Howler. It was from Albus Dumbledore. _Great..............._ he thought madly.

**Harry I am very disappointed in you. Return to Surrey at once. Please Harry.**

Harry frowned. That was it? Nothing more? He had thought Dumbledore would be more mad. Still pondering on that he sat the rest of his normal letters down and went to go find Alex.


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom and Albus Dumbledore

Potter in America!

Chapter 3: Freedom...and Albus Dumbledore

Harry found Alex sitting at a table in McDonald's reading a book and drinking a cappuccino.

"Hey!" He said sliding down next to her. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Harry.

"Hey You" She said, laughing. "What's up?" Harry shrugged.

"Nothing much, that's why I decided to come find you!" Alex smirked.

"You just can't live without me can you?" Harry faked a pout.

"Of course not Alex, you are my sunshine!" He said jokingly. Alex rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on, let's go drive to Pigeon Forge. The amusement park, Dollywood is really cool." Harry frowned.

"But I don't have a car. Or my license..." Alex snorted.

"Well I do. And seriously dude, we're gonna have to get you your license. How do you get anywhere?"

Harry laughed. "Alright then. It's a date!" Linking arms, the two teens hurried to Alex's red convertible and started the long drive to Dollywood. Harry sighed in contentment. This was freedom.......

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office worriedly. It had been 3 days since Harry Potter had ran away from Surrey and there was not a trace of where he was. The entire order was looking even, and still no sign. He had talked to the knight bus and the only teenager on board when Harry had run away was some kid named Ryan Finnegan......

He was at a loss. The only thing he could do was wait and hope the order would find Harry. Albus sighed and put his head in his hands. _This is going to be a long night.... _He thought tiredly.

**Author's note: Sorry it's still really short, I'll update a new chapter hopefully by tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming! **

**Bex**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets told

Potter In America!

Chapter 4: Secrets told

Harry Potter stared at Alex. _She's really pretty...and smart...and funny...I think I like her...too bad she's a muggle.. _He thought, not knowing that Alex was thinking about him too.

"So where do you go to school Alex?" He asked curiously. Alex bit her lip nervously.

"I go to a special school. It's called Salem."

Harry stared at her. Where had he heard that name before? He stared into space thinking. Suddenly it hit him! Hermione! Hermione had been telling him and Ron about some other wizarding schools and had mentioned that Salem was in America. That meant that Alex was a witch! Harry was ecstatic.

"Ryan!" Alex yelled in his ear, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" Harry said, confused. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I asked where you go to school, Finnegan, god pay attention!" She said faking annoyance.

Harry laughed. "Oh I go to a special school to! It's in Scotland and It's called Hogwarts. Alex stared at him.

"As in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" She whispered to him. Harry smiled.

"Yup. That's the one!" Alex smiled back.

"So your a wizard."

"So your a witch." Alex laughed.

"You got me there." Harry frowned.

"Alex, I have to tell you something."

Alex smirked. "Shoot."

Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "My name isn't really Ryan Finnegan."

Alex stared at him suspiciously. "Then what is it?"

"Harry James Potter." Alex's eyes widened and she stared.

"If that's a joke its not funny." Harry smiled sadly.

"I wish it was Alex, I wish it was."


	5. Chapter 5: Bliss and Voldemort

Potter In America!

Chapter 5: Bliss and Voldemort

Alex looked at Harry. "So..." She started. "I thought you lived in Britain."

Harry laughed, glad that she wasn't looking so shocked anymore. "I do." He said. "I ran away from Surrey. I figured that I was overdue on a vacation."

Alex smirked. "Don't you have like, friends? Relatives? Girlfriends? People who will worry about you?" Harry blushed.

"Um... no, not any girlfriends. Or Relatives who'll actually care. My friends, Ron and Hermione will though." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about the no girlfriends?" Harry shook his head, embarrassed.

"Um, yea?" Alex glared at him playfully.

"Well what am I then?" Harry stared at her while a grin slowly came onto his face.

"You want to be more?" He asked, while hoping she did. Alex blushed.

"Maybe." She stated simply. Harry grinned.

"Well, I want to be more. Alex, will you be my girlfriend?" Alex laughed.

"Well duh, god I thought you'd never ask!" The two of them laughed and holding hands walked around Pigeon Forge together, while Harry told her about Ron and Hermione and all the adventures they had shared at Hogwarts. Harry beamed._ This was Bliss...._

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:

Lord Voldemort called his death eaters to him. He stared at all of them until he found the one he wanted. Severus Snape. "So." He hissed at Snape. "What news do you have for me my faithful spy?"

Snape hid his contempt for Voldemort and looking down at the ground replied. "My lord, Potter has run away from his home in Surrey. The entire Order is out looking but we haven't found any trace of him."

Voldemort smirked. "Excellent Severus. You have done well. We shall just have to find Potter before Dumbledore does." Lucius Malfoy spoke up.

"My lord, I fear that to be hard. Dumbledore won't likely sleep until Potter is found." Voldemort turned to face Lucius.

"Do not speak out of Turn Lucius. Don't forget that it was you who couldn't even defeat Potter and his friends at the ministry. You who couldn't even get the prophecy from Potter. I expect better of my followers. Crucio!"

Voldemort laughed as Lucius writhed on the ground shrieking in pain. Soon he lifted the spell. "You may all go. Return tomorrow same place, same time." Snape apparated away, back to Grimwald Place, where Dumbledore was waiting for him so that he could tell him about the meeting.

Snape sighed. He really hated spying......


	6. Chapter 6: more letters

Potter In America!

Chapter 6: more letters

Harry laid on his bed and sighed happily. Howlers aside, it had been a great couple of days. Howlers..... suddenly he stood up, remembering the letters that had come with the howlers that he had put aside for later. Getting up, he went over to his desk and picked one up. It was written in the untidy scrawl of Ron's handwriting.

Dear Harry:

Hey Mate, Where are you? Dumbledore and the rest of the order are looking for you. Mum's going crazy with worry! Look mate, if your not planning on coming back anytime soon, Be careful! I know that is more Hermione's thing to tell you that, but seriously. You-no-who is looking for you with his death eaters. Anyway at least write so that we know your OK.

Ron

Harry stared at the paper a minute before shaking his head. Ron sounded pretty worried. He wondered if Hermione's would be worse. At least she hadn't sent him a howler....yet.... he laughed at the thought before opening her letter. As always, her handwriting was very neat.

Dear Harry:

Harry, that was a very irresponsible thing to do, running away like that. Honestly! What if Voldemort or one of his followers finds you? What then?! I mean, if you use magic you'll probably get expelled this time- not to mention KILLED! I've never seen Remus so worried- or angry! But the good news is that him and Tonks are together! I think it's great. Remus deserves someone. Anyway, please Harry! Dumbledore says that if you need help getting back to Surrey someone from the order can come and get you! Please Harry, just come back from wherever you are.

Love,

Hermione

Harry smiled and again shook his head after reading Hermione's letter. It was definitely Hermione.... He decided to wait replying until after he got some sleep.

"Night Hedwig." He said to his owl before rolling onto the bed and falling asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7: Death eaters and Diagon alley

Potter In America!

Chapter 7: Death eaters and Diagon alley

Harry Potter woke up to an unfamiliar owl pecking him. "Ow!" He said. Putting his bleeding finger in his mouth. He took the letter from the owl and it flew off. Shaking his head at the annoying owl Harry opened the letter, recognizing the seal. It was from Gringotts.

Dear Mr. Potter:

You are required to come to the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black today at 2:00 pm. You may bring one person with you. Thank you for your cooperation.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley

Harry angerly wiped away tears that he hadn't even realized were on his face. Coming up behind him Alex put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said quietly. "Bad news?" Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak or he might cry.

Alex, as if reading his mind said "Harry, it's OK to cry, you know." That was all it took. Harry ended up crying on Alex's shoulder while explaining about Sirius, how he had died and how it was his fault.

Alex then looked at him straight in and said "Harry, it was not your fault. And Sirius would not want you to think that or want you to mourn him. He would want you to live life and have a little fun."

Harry stared at her and somehow knew that she was telling the truth. It wasn't his fault. Smiling, he came to peace with Sirius's death.

"So, Alex, you want to come with me to Diagon Alley today?" Alex smiled.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I had any other plans today." Harry laughed.

"Right.... so, any idea how we can get there before 2:00 while disguising me? I mean, we can't do magic. That would be too easy. Not to mention we'd be in trouble with the ministry." Alex stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean we can't do magic?! In Britain you can't do magic in the summer?"

"No..." Harry replied slowly. "Can you here?" Alex smirked.

"Ha ha sucker, we can! So lets just put a glamour on you, use some floo powder and head off!" Harry smirked back.

"It's a date!" A few minutes later they tumbled out of the leaky cauldron, only to be met with five death eaters, blocking their path.

"Crap." Harry stated. "This is really bad....."


	8. Chapter 8: Duels with death eaters

Potter In America!

Chapter 8: Duels with death eaters

Within seconds the fight had begun. Alex and Harry whipped their wands out and had stunned a death eaters, while dodging spells that the other four were shooting at them.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Alex shouted. Spells were flying everywhere.

"_Crucio_!" A death eater yelled

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"_Impedimenta!" _

"_Stupefy!" _

Harry watched Alex from the corner of his eye as he dueled one of the last few death eaters. She was amazing at dueling. Thanks to Alex there was only two death eaters left. Only one question came to Harry's mind. _How did the death eaters know he would be coming to Diagon alley today? _

"_Stupefy!" _Harry shouted and at last the death eater he was dueling crumbled to the ground.

Harry wiped blood off his face from a cut before turning around just in time to hear "_Crucio!"_ and Alex's screams of pain as she writhed on the ground.

Infuriated, Harry quickly yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" and punched the death eater straight in the face before knocking him out cold with a "_Stupefy!"_. He then gave Alex a hand and pulled her off the ground.

"Hey." He murmured. "You OK?" Alex nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah. Course I am." She said hoarsely. "Do you get ambushed like this often?" Harry gave a bitter laugh.

"Just another normal day in the life of Harry Potter."

Alex suddenly frowned. "How did they know it was you? Better yet, how did they know you were coming to Diagon Alley today?" Harry frowned to.

"I don't know, Alex. I don't know....But I'm going to find out." Alex punched Harry in the arm playfully.

"No, Harry. We're going to find out." Harry gave her a small smile and they hugged, relieved that it had not been worse.

Together they walked to Gringotts and entered it. Right away a goblin approached them.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. If you and your lady would follow me, we can start the reading." Harry and Alex linked arms and followed the goblin, having no idea what secrets they would uncover while in Gringotts.........

_**Authors note: Please review and tell me how I can either improve or what you liked about this story! Much Thanks to General Kinchmeyer for all the reviews! **_

_**Bex**_


	9. Chapter 9:Gringotts and an order meeting

Potter In America!

Chapter 9: Gringotts and an order meeting

Harry and Alex followed the goblin into a small room. After the goblin closed the door, he began to speak.

"Mr. Potter, it appears that Mr. Black left everything he had to you. So all you have to do is sign these papers and the Black family fortune is yours." Harry's head snapped down to stare at the goblin.

"What! But I don't want it. Any of it!" The goblin sneered.

"Well if that is the case then everything will go to the next blood relatives, which are the Malfoy's." Harry glared.

"Fine, where are the papers?" The goblin gave them to Harry and he signed them angerly.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You are now the richest wizard in Britain." The goblin said. At this Alex began laughing.

"My boyfriends the richest wizard in Britain! Hey Potter, want to share some of that cash?" She asked, mockingly. Harry glared at her.

"Ha ha very funny, Alexandria." Alex glared back at him.

"Potter."

"Calloway."

"Fine." Alex pouted. "You win hot-shot." Harry smirked.

"Yay, I'm so thrilled." The goblin cleared his throat, interrupting the mock argument between Harry and Alex.

"The next order of business, Mr. Potter, is your parent's vault." Harry frowned.

"What about my parent's vault?" The goblin smirked.

"The vault you have been using these past six years has been only a trust fund your parents set aside for you before they died." Harry stared at him.

"Wait....So there's more? They left me more?" The goblin nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. They left you another vault. Would you like to go to it?" Harry looked at Alex questionably.

"Go ahead." She said. "I'll wait here if you want me to." Harry shook his head.

"No." He said. "Come with me please." So the goblin lead the two teenagers into the vault.

Meanwhile back at Grimwald Place:

Severus Snape hurried into the kitchen of Grimwald place. He was late to an order meeting, thanks to Potter. _Stupid insufferable brat...._He thought angerly. He entered the room and sat down, ignoring the glances from the occupants.

"Ah, Severus. Any news on Harry for us?" Albus Dumbledore asked brightly.

"Yes. Early this morning, the minister informed Lucius that Potter would be coming to Diagon Alley this morning for the mutt's will reading. He informed the dark lord, whom in turn, sent five death eaters to capture Potter." At this, everyone in the order drew a sharp breath.

"And did they?" Albus asked solemnly. Severus shook his head.

"No Albus. Apparently Potter was with a girl they did not know. She and Potter managed to stun all of the death eaters and disappear. The dark lord is very displeased." Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Right then." He stated. "We must find out who this girl is, so that we may find Harry before Voldemort. Severus, if you could manage to get a memory of today's incidence please."

"I'll do my best Albus." Severus replied.

"Excellent." Albus said. "Meeting adjourned."

**Also special thanks to wewearecrashing for all the reviews. Keep them coming! ;) **

**Bex**


	10. Chap10:Harry's Vault and Albus's puzzle

Potter In America!

Chapter 10: Harry's Vault and Dumbledore's puzzle

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed as soon as Alex and him entered the vault. There was gold everywhere. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, I think I'm going to pocket some of this cash to buy this really cute shirt I wanted." Harry laughed.

"Go ahead, Alex. Go ahead." Alex grinned and grabbed some galleons while Harry walked around, looking at everything. Seeing some photo albums, he stopped and opened one. They were filled with pictures of him, his parents, Remus, Sirius and even Peter Pettigrew

"Alex, look at these." He said, showing her them. She beamed at him.

"They're awesome Harry." Soon they both were sitting there together, paging through the albums. After awhile, Alex got up and looked around more. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"No freaking way." She said. Harry looked up.

"What?" He asked, puzzled. Alex stared at him.

"Your family tree says that your a descendent of not only Godric Gryffindor, but Rowena Ravenclaw as well." Harry stared back at her for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"Nice one Alex. For a minute I actually believed you." Alex glared at him.

"I wasn't joking. If you don't believe me, come look." Harry came over. Alex was right. Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor had been married, had a daughter who married a Potter and the outcome? Harry was the heir to two founders.

"I think I need to sit down...." Harry mumbled.

Meanwhile at Headquarters:

Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the order were waiting for Severus Snape. They had been for 20 minutes and were getting very impatient. Mad-eye kept grunting, Remus kept checking the time, and Tonks kept humming some muggle tune. Finally Severus rushed in.

"Albus, I have the memory." Albus beamed, his eyes twinkling, while everyone else perked up.

"Excellent Severus. Let's view it. _Accio Pensive!_" Albus caught the pensive as it came flying toward him and Severus put the memory in it. Soon all of the order were viewing it. When the memory ended Albus's face was grave.

"I regret, I do not have a clue who that girl may be, but it does seem that Harry and her are close. The mission for all of you is to find her identity, so that we may find Harry. Meeting adjourned." As everyone left, Albus sighed and leaned forward on his chair. It would be hard to find out who the girl was. He was positive she was not a Hogwarts student, and they had noting else to go on. It would be a puzzle. His puzzle.

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to work at my job. :) Keep reviewing please!**

**~Bex~**


End file.
